The present invention concerns that of a new and improved medical apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,536, issued to Godfrey, discloses a device, such as a sock, comprised of synthetic rubber, with a medicine holder for use in applying a topical anesthetic to a patient""s skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,515, issued to Swallow, discloses a non-slip article of footwear comprised of a thermoplastic material to increase friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,03, issued to Sutton, discloses a rubber glove with an interior layer of lanolin.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved medical apparatus for applying medicine. The apparatus is a sock that would allow liquid lotion or medicine to be applied to a user""s foot. The sock would have both a heel and a toe covering that would be capable of holding medicine within them and slowly releasing the medicine over a period of time.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a medical apparatus for applying medicine that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the medical apparatus for applying medicine that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the medical apparatus for applying medicine in detail, it is to be understood that the medical apparatus for applying medicine is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The medical apparatus for applying medicine is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present medical apparatus for applying medicine. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a medical apparatus for applying medicine which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a medical apparatus for applying medicine which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a medical apparatus for applying medicine which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a medical apparatus for applying medicine which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.